


Rock Falls, Everyone Dies

by ArdentSacrilege (PragmaticKatharsis)



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, PWP, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PragmaticKatharsis/pseuds/ArdentSacrilege
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after decades of being together, Gin still enjoys playing with his fukutaicho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Falls, Everyone Dies

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at FF.net on 08-11-09.

Gin always took great care not to be seen when he followed his cute little fukutaicho around. It wasn't that it would necessarily complicate things, it simply gave him an extra thrill. He sometimes wondered if Izuru ever noticed his silver shadow, but so far hadn't made any indication he had. But Gin wouldn't put it past the nervous blonde to be too shy to ask him about it. Even in the bedroom his fukutaicho still managed to retain a virgin shyness, contrary to the fact that he knew he had taken that virginity years ago.

He was purposely slow in getting to his living quarters, the wait was something to be savored. Especially when he knew what he would find when he finally reached his destination. Izuru always did follow his orders to the letter.

Constantly squinting eyes cracked open just a fraction more then was the norm as Gin took in the view from the doorway of his bedroom.

In the taicho's bed, laying on his back with his arms crossed, was an alluringly naked Izuru Kira. His eyes were closed and his face was schooled into a calm expression, despite the fact his whole body seemed to be blushing against the navy blue sheets.

Gin licked his lips. He knew every curve, every small detail about that pale body. They had years and years of experience together, yet to him each time had it's own special appeal.

"My my Izuru, yer half hard and I haven't even touched ya yet."

Kira opened his eyes as Gin sat himself on the bed next to him. Leaning over the taicho gave his subordinate a heated kiss. It was a real shame they couldn't do that in public more often.

Pulling back he let his long fingers ghost over pale flesh, drawing a shuddering gasp from the naked man below him.

"When I saw ya trainin' with Hisagi-chan today I wanted ta jump ya right then and there."

Deft hands tweaked pink nipples, drawing the cutest sounds of ecstasy from the beauty beneath him. A good deal of the day had been spent waiting for this, he'd had plenty of time to work out a suitable plan of action.

"Both've ya with only your hakama on, fightin' so seriously. Did ya even notice yourself rubbing up against him as ya parried his thrusts?"

Gin finally brought a hand to the tip of Izuru's throbbing cock, giving it a firm squeeze.

Izuru wasn't even trying to hold his moans back now. "Taicho..."

"Have ya no shame, my wanton little fukutaicho?"

The pleading sounds he was drawing from the blonde were music to his ears. Decades had passed and still nothing got him as hard as hearing the lewd noises the typically reserved shinigami made.

"You're gonna have to tell me  _exactly_  what ya want, little Izuru."

"Taicho...I want you to..." The blonde's face turned a deeper shade of red.

The silver haired man looked directly at Izuru, fully revealing lust-filled cerulean orbs. "Want me to what?"

Knowing what would happen if he just let go, Kira gave a smile to rival that of his taicho's. "I want you to suck me and then fuck me so hard that I forget Wabisuke's name.

_And in Seireitei they say, Ichimaru's grin grew three sizes that day._


End file.
